


Protect these girls, I love them

by CuteBobs



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Short gay fics about the short gay Lonely Wolf Treat gamesYou can find them here: https://nomnomnami.itch.io/They're sweet and gay and free, so maybe give them (and all the other games, actually) a try





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Clever Fox Moxie and the comic Delicacy

“Say, Treat,” Mochi said, filling up their fridge with food, “have you seen Moxie recently?”

“I haven’t seen her in a while, but… she always shows up out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Moxie.” Mochi blessed Treat with another one of her radiant smiles that had the inconvenient habit of making Treats heart somersault. Thanks to Moxie’s visit and the knowledge that they were on good terms, Mochi’s mood had improved, though the Incident still weighed on her mind often. Treat did her best to cheer up Mochi, and her smiles were their own reward. “There, all done.” 

As Mochi closed the fridge, the draft played with her curls. Treat found herself caressing Mochi’s hair, as if to join in. “Ah… I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t mind at all! Don’t worry, Treat.” Mochi exuded sincerity, and Treat found herself sweating despite the temperature. “Actually, what do you think? Does it look good?”

“Yes, you’re very cute… Um! I mean, i-it fits you.” 

Mochi crushed Treat in a hug, though only relative to Mochi’s bunny strength. “Hehe, thanks! I’m glad you like it!” Mochi looked up at her. Oh no. Unwelcome, scary feelings spread in Treat. Her heart was about to jump out of her mouth and reveal everything. If Treat leaned down just a little bit, a moderate bit, their faces would be so close… “Are you not feeling well?”

“Ah, um, I think it got a little warm in here… I’m going for walk.” Treat removed herself from Mochi’s embrace and, after making sure Mochi had no complaints, opened the door. “I’m… looking forward to dinner.” 

Mochi clenched her fist triumphantly. “I’ll make you proud! Stay safe out there!”

Suppressing a smile, Treat nodded and left. She had to get herself under control. Even if there was no way she’d ever try to eat Mochi… except… m-maybe in a different wa– No! Inappropriate! Indecent! Scandalous! Was there something wrong with her? Or was she simply madly in love with her friend, her roommate? Treat sighed. If only Moxie were around. With her, Treat felt safer, more comfortable, like Moxie would never end up hurt or disappointed, or judge Treat for her problems. Treat smiled at the thought of running into Moxie, unlikely as it was. Seeing a cute face that didn’t fill her with conflicting feelings sounded like a much needed change of pace.

 

“You’ve been… sleeping outside ever since?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Delicacy

Treat flopped down on the futon. Eyes half open, her breath had yet to slow down again. Unsurprisingly, considering all the… work she’d done. Moxie grabbed Treat’s hand, and Treat smiled at her. A simple expression that blew away all of Moxie’s worries, of which she did have a few now, being homeless and all.

Growing up, Moxie was expected to be like her mother: confident, ambitious, capable. And, if you weren’t too strict about her faking it, she’d succeeded. What she’d missed, though, despite her skill at making pals, was a genuine connection. Not, “Try harder,” or, “Well,” but someone who cared about Moxie for her own sake. So for Moxie, running into Mochi had been a stroke of luck. Treat and her related to people so differently than anyone else she knew, including herself. No posing or pretending or downplaying, just honest compassion. Yet, Moxie couldn’t be like them – her real self, if such a thing existed, hid behind her wit. She had the courage for many things, but not for this. At least not now.

Winking, Moxie pulled Treat’s hand close and kissed it. Treat’s ears perked up. She scooted over, which got her robe caught under her body. Mostly undressed, much to Moxie’s delight, Treat pecked Moxie’s lips. Moxie giggled. She loved her secret meetings with Treat, not only because of their… activities. In this futon, Moxie had learned to be honest. Here she allowed herself to be vulnerable, and instead of getting hurt, she was rewarded with Treat’s pure affection. In Treat’s arms, she was safe and comfortable; she could simply be.

Moxie’s feet kicked as Treat’s kisses turned longer and more intense again, and Treat’s hands started wandering. Before Treat could stop to ask if something was wrong, Moxie threaded her fingers into Treat’s hair and pulled Treat on top of her, not that she had to do a lot of pulling when it came to Treat. Smiling, Moxie didn’t let Treat’s lips get away. Right now, everything was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Treat and Toffee kiss?

Rubbing their cold hands, Toffee hid behind a rock near Treat's cabin. They were hiding because on their long trip here, they'd noticed they had no special reason for visiting Treat in the first place. For just a whim the way was too long and cold and dangerous. Maybe because their conversations with Treat didn't fit their usual “tease everyone” approach? Treat's sincerity made all rude jokes fall flat and made Toffee feel bad. Talking to someone in such a different way from everyone else… there was something special about it. That could be it, yeah.

Toffee's ears twitched at the crunching of snow. A fox stood right behind them! Dying here like this… Toffee apologized in their head to their master for this foolish endeavor. It would break Butterscotch's heart, wouldn't it? It would certainly break Toffee's.

“Why are you hiding here? I won't let you spy on Treat!” the fox said and posed imposingly.

“N-nya! D-don't eat me!”

The fox shook her head, and pointed at Toffee. “State your business!”

“I-I, um…” A tall order when Toffee couldn't even tell themselves.

“I know!” The fox nodded sagely. “You've come here to observe Treat and then steal a kiss from her! Typical! What a troublesome cat you are.”

“I… what?”

“You could just ask! Well, I know how scary Treat looks at first glance, so I could help you out, as a fellow Treat fancier.”

Toffee didn't quite follow the conversation. Why would this girl want them to kiss Treat? Wh-why kiss…?

“Come back tomorrow and you'll get your answer, and probably your wish.” The fox smiled. She must have been really proud of herself, for some reason. “I'm Moxie, by the way.” She offered her hand and helped Toffee up.

“I'm Toffee…?”

“Cool! See you tomorrow, then!” The fox pranced off.

A kiss?! How did she end up at that assumption? Did that happen a lot? Did Treat have an army of fans loitering about? But… now Toffee had to return the next day to meet this fox anyway, so… they could at least get something for their trouble, right. Not that they looked forward to it!

 

Prepared for everything, Toffee arrived outside Treat's cabin. For everything, except the audience. Treat stood there, kind of nervous, and there was the fox again, but also some bunny and…

“Myaster?!”

“Hi~!” Butterscotch waved. “I was curious what you were up to, and then I ran into these people, and now I get to witness such a great event!” She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. “Go get her.”

“N-noooo…!”

Moxie walked up to Toffee. “Treat gave her okay. Isn't that great? Oh, don't mind us, we just came to watch.”

“Wh-why…!”

“Well, Treat's cute, so.” Moxie shrugged, and gave Treat a small push forward.

“Umm…” Treat looked around. “Is, is this fine? It's not too much?”

Nooo, what a good girl! Toffee had to do it, right? How could they say no to such a sweet angel. Or rather, they might never get this chance again and… actually… they really wanted… “Nyeah…”

Treat held Toffee's shoulders firmly, and her expression turned from flustered to… maybe not determined, but serious. Her gentle nature still shone through, to Toffee's relief. The distance between them shrunk as Treat went ahead and pressed her lips on Toffee's. With Treat like this, Toffee couldn't do this halfheartedly. Lips carefully nibbling, Toffee grabbed the sides of Treat's head and… didn't pull her closer; it seemed rude. Their hands found their way upward, though, through Treat's fluffy hair, up to her ears. Treat shuddered a little, but because she proceeded to part her lips Toffee didn't take it as a bad signal. They scratched behind Treat's ears, and a quiet moan escaped through Treat's nose. It tickled.

Toffee got pretty into it, with Treat reacting like that. Coaxing cute sounds out of Treat… could become their new hobby. Until Treat's tongue brushed against Toffee's lips, making them vibrate from the prickling sensation. Treat pulled them closer. Toffee's knees went wobbly. They hadn't expected this. Treat leaned forward, which made Toffee tilt their head upward to maintain contact. A rumbling sound made its way up Toffee's throat. Treat's ears perked up. Their kiss turned deeper, more intense, with Treat taking the lead from above. All of Treat's touches caused goosebumps despite the heat building up in Toffee's chest. With Treat holding them in her arms like that, though, Toffee didn't care. Their head filled with white and the sounds of their own purring and Treat's breath.

As Toffee was about to melt into the ground, Treat's stomach grumbled. Blushing, even more than before, Treat pulled back. “Sorry… I hope I didn't ruin this for you.”

All the strength went out of Toffee's legs and they would have sunk to the ground if not for Treat's helping hands.

“Toffee!” Butterscotch hurried to their side. “Don't worry, I've got you! Your master will make sure everything is all right. …Wow, they're really out of it, huh. I didn't know…”

The bunny called Treat. “Um, let's have lunch together, okay!”

Treat nodded. “Sorry,” she said and helped Butterscotch carry Toffee to the cabin. “You can rest inside and have lunch with us.” Treat smiled at her guests. “Mochi makes the best curry!”

Absentminded as they were, Toffee could tell from her tightened lips Butterscotch wanted to ask for something sweet instead but held back for their sake. How kind. Everyone sat down in the cabin, except for Mochi, who prepared their meal, and Moxie, who hugged Treat from behind.

“That was quite the show, Treat! I got a little jealous~” Moxie winked.

“Oh no, I'm sorry!” Treat said. Her ears drooped.

“N-no, no, I was kidding! I just meant to say… maybe it could be my turn next?” She grinned at Toffee. “It would be an indirect kiss.”

Treat beamed in a way that made everyone in the room tear up at how good she was. “Let's have lunch first, okay?”

Butterscotch nudged Toffee's shoulder and whispered, “How are they all so close here…? It's… interesting?”

“Nyoho, does Master want to learn how to get closer to a certain candy alchemist?”

“Wha-wha-what, why w-would I!”

Toffee smirked. The kiss had tired them out, mostly emotionally, so teasing Butterscotch was very important now. Every time their and Treat's eyes met, though, it all came rushing back. They'd really done it, in front of everyone. So embarrassing! How would they make it back home? …When would they come back…


End file.
